Warriors oneshots
by VeridianRose
Summary: Regrets and what ifs come rushing up, and one wishes that he could go back and fix past mistakes, but, of course, it’s too late by then...I do unusual, angsty pairing and stories. Next story coming up soon!
1. Death

**Warriors One-Shots**

**Because you know that ton's of people don't already do too many of these.^^**

**Well, I need to get into a writing mood again, and what better way than to do a few one-shots, hmmm?**

**Don't own Warriors. Glad I don't. Who knows what stupid things might happen if I did?**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Death**

I was dying.

"_Take me back!" I snarl. StarClan merely stares as I unsheathe my claws in frustration-_

A blinding pain down my stomach. I hiss and dig my claws into the cold hard earth, screaming curses at the traitors sitting before me-

"_What are you doing?" I yowl in fury-_

I'm dimly aware of the others watching as I curl up against the pain-

_There, right there! One of the former leaders of my clan, watching me as if I hadn't already died three times-_

I try to drag myself to the silent cat who promised me everything, but instead-

"_What are you doing?" I hiss. "Did you forget? _I_ restored your clan , what is this repayment-"_

Dimly aware of others watching through the pain-

"_-_I_ brought us back to glory!" I bring my face closer to the starry spirit-_

Please, make the pain go away-

"_Is this what you want? Your clan to be destroyed, in shambles as it was when I came?" I growl-_

I want this to end-

"_Don't speak to me about glory!" he spits." You will do nothing but destroy my clan if you remain in power!"_

Is that me screaming?

_StarClan fades. I cry out in fear-_

I don't want to die.

…

_What is this place? _

_Tall, dark trees, freezing earth, endless mist, my breath clouds in the air._

_This isn't StarClan, so where am I?_

_I begin to run, have to get out, have to get back, kill that traitor, kill him!_

_Suddenly-_

_Green grass, starry sky: I'm back! I made it!_

_What? Who blocks my path?_

"_Turn back," intones the blue leader. "You belong here no longer."_

_I glare, but I can not move forward, so I turn back._

_I see my children in my minds eye, and I smirk._

_I could wait, oh yes._

_I, Tigerstar, could wait forever._

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hmmm…..I liked how this story came out. Yeah, it's Tigerstars point of view of when he died. The italics are when he's in StarClan and that, um, other place that he is now. The regular is when he's alive. Erm…..the blue leader is Bluestar, I suppose, and….so…..yeah. Sorry if it was confusing. It made sense in my head.**

**If you liked my other story, don't worry, I'm in the middle of finishing that up.**

**So, um, like, yeah.**

**~VeridianRose**


	2. Kits

**Warriors One-Shots**

**So. I like to do what if stories.(If you can't already tell by my main story I currently working on)**

**That said, this is a what if story. As in "What if…Leopardstar and Tigerstar had kits?"**

**Oh dear. This is going to be fun!^^**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Kits**

I didn't tell him.

I didn't tell anyone. I kept my pregnancy a secret-everyone was so hungry anyways, what with the extra ShadowClan warriors staying in our camp. I doubt any cat could've noticed the small bulge in my stomach.

I wanted to tell Tigerstar-maybe he would've known what to do. But sometimes, if things weren't going right for him, or he didn't like something, he got into such a rage that…well, I feared for my kits' lives.

My kits. I could feel them inside me, growing, and sometimes, alone in my den, I would whisper names under my breath, laughing to myself in pride and joy.

But when a curled up beside Tigerstar at night, I felt cold and empty. I could not tell him, even as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. Too many times I had watched him slice his long claws across others faces, and I would shiver in fear.

And then, the night I had finally worked up the courage to tell the handsome tabby-to tell everyone- I watched him ruthlessly slaughter my loyal deputy.

I could not say anything.

I could not do anything.

I could only watch as Stonefur died protecting little Stormpaw from harm.

_They were half-breeds. They deserved to die. _I tried to reason with myself, but I kept seeing the my deputy crouched protectively over the small grey apprentice, and my stomach clenched in horror.

_And if he could do that to a loyal, trustworthy cat like Stonefur, _I thought, _Then what about my kits?_

I couldn't shake the feeling that Tigerstar would view my kits-_his _kits!- as half-breeds.

I didn't stay with Tigerstar that night. Instead, I slept out on the fringes of the new camp, shivering from cold and fear.

When my kits finally did come, I knew it was a mistake to not at least tell my medicine cat. I was scared, and confused, and cursed Tigerstar through my pain.

Two kits were birthed that night.

Only one survived.

The other was buried on the shore of the river with nothing but the name Stonekit to take with it to StarClan.

My one surviving child, a beautiful golden she-kit with dark stripes around her body and spots across her flank, was left at the edge of WindClan territory near dawn, fur licked clean of all traces of RiverClan. _TigerClan, _I corrected myself sadly.

If my kit was lucky, she would survive until a WindClan patrol came by, and they would take her in as one of their own. If she wasn't lucky, then she would die in the cold morning air or be killed by one of the WindClan cats.

Either way, both options were better than simply taking my kit home and hoping for TigerClans mercy.

I would not watch my kit die at the claws of her father.

I couldn't.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Well that was…angsty.**

**Ah, well. I liked the way it turned out, even if Leopardstar was out of character.**

**Hmmm……Maybe I should turn this one into an actual story. Tell me if you would like me to continue this!**

**So, um, like, yeah,**

**~VeridianRose**


	3. Betrayal

**Warriors One-Shots**

**Because there just aren't enough of these.**

**So I got to thinking," What if…Clawface and Spottedleaf had once been in love?"**

**And then I thought ," Hold it right there! You can't possibly…!"**

**To which I replied ," Yes. Oh, yes."**

***Evil Grin***

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Betrayal**

The first time I saw Clawface wasn't love at first sight. If anything, I wanted to rip him to shreds.

I was a new medicine cat apprentice, out gathering herbs, when I spotted a deep brown pelt that I didn't recognize near the Shadow/Thunder border. Being a curious apprentice, I padded over to the clearing where it was.

Immediately, the stench of ShadowClan filled my nostrils, and I wrinkled up my nose, trying to block it out. The smell was so strong that I didn't even realize that it belong to the cat in front of me for several heartbeats. When I finally did, I was outraged.

_Probably here to take all of our fresh-kill! _I thought, enraged, and with that thought I crashed clumsily out of my hiding place to confront the prey-stealing piece of foxdung.

The brown tom whipped around, prey scraps clinging to his jaw. Although I had never fought before, and this tom was clearly several moons older and more experienced, I flung myself at him with a yowl.

He dodged easily, a smirk playing across his face as I landed heavily in the dirt, tumbling paws over tail like I was still a clumsy kit. The tom licked his muzzle clean as I scrambled to my paws, breathing heavily.

"Seriously? Is that the best you can do, little kit? What kind of warrior apprentice are _you_?" he sneered, breath reeking of blood.

"I'm not a warrior apprentice, I'm a _medicine cat _apprentice!" I snarled.

"No need to get hissy," mewed the tom. "How was I supposed to know, you jumping out of the bushes at me like that." He stood and padded closer to me. "I'm Clawpaw, by the way." He dipped his head towards me a bit, in respect.

I blinked in surprise. "S-Spottedpaw," I stammered, caught off guard by the apprentices' friendly amber eyes and his warm personality. Clawpaw grinned as I stared at my paws in embarrassment.

Once I had regained my composure, I looked up at him and glared. "Why are you stealing ThunderClan prey?"

He didn't look surprised at the question, merely sheepish. "Well…Blackpaw and Jaggedpaw didn't think that I had the courage to take prey from ShadowClan territory to ThunderClan territory and eat it….It was just a stupid dare, really."

I relaxed and sat down, though my eyes were still slitted with suspicion. "Okay….as long as it really was prey from ShadowClan…."

Clawpaw turned around and began to leave. "Hey, where are you going?" I called out.

He looked back at me. "Back to my clan," he mewed. "Unless you want me to stay…." he continued, a smirk on his face.

"What?! No!"

"Then I'll be leaving now," he laughed, disappearing into the undergrowth, leaving me with a mixture of feelings that I didn't yet understand.

__________________________________________

The next day, I was sent out to gather herbs again, as the first time I had returned with empty paws.

Clawpaw was waiting for me.

"What are you _doing _here? If anyone besides me catches you here, you'll be ripped to shreds!" I screeched.

"Awww….you care," he purred. "I brought you something." The brown apprentice dropped a thrush at my paws. "Don't worry, it's from my own territory. I just figured that you must work pretty hard, and all, being a medicine cat apprentice, and all."

"Well, I hope you're clan doesn't catch you taking prey to another clan," I muttered, bending over the thrush nonetheless. Clawpaw settled down beside me.

"So….why did you choose being a medicine cat over a warrior?" he asked.

I looked at him for a moment, then mewed," Well, it's like this…"

_________________________________________________________

I shared a lot with the ShadowClan apprentice that day, telling him all about my kithood, my mother, and my siblings, more than I can recall telling anyone else before, and I told him even more as the moons passed by and we met in secret more and more often.

One day, he came to the clearing with a proud look on his face. "Clawpaw!" I called out, happy to see him.

"Claw_face_," he corrected with a grin.

"You're a warrior now? Congratulations!" I exclaimed.

"But when will you have your name?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess when my mentor thinks I'm ready," I replied…

More moons went by. We met at every gathering in more. I suppose that maybe, at first, I thought that we were just friends, but as time passed, I realized that I loved him, and I worried about him every day.

Especially when he met me one day with a fierce, wild excitement in his eyes, claws out in something like anticipation.

"What…what's the matter? Is something wrong?" I mewed, guiltily wishing that something _was_ wrong, anything to explain away the almost feverish light in his eyes.

Clawface looked over at me, and his beautiful amber eyes returned to normal. "No, nothings wrong. It's just that…." He trailed off and looked the other way.

"What?" I demanded, moving myself directly into his line of vision. "What is it?"

"Well," he began, beginning to get excited again, " Me and some other strong warriors-Brokentail, Jaggedtooth, Blackfoot, and Boulder- we don't like the way that our clan is run. ShadowClan used to be stronger, better….we're going to change all of that."

I didn't like the way he was talking, but it was not a medicine cat's place to meddle in the affairs of the clans. Instead, I just told him that I needed to go back and left. He watched me leave, eyes narrowed in suspicion, but didn't try to stop me.

At the next gathering, only a few days later, I learned that Raggedstar had been ambushed and killed by unknown cats. I couldn't help but wonder if Clawface had anything to do with it.

So I broke off our meetings, telling myself that it was for the best, that medicine cats couldn't have mates anyways, but my heart broke every day that I stayed away from Clawface. I grew up, earned my full name, Spottedleaf, and became the official ThunderClan medicine cat once my mentor passed away, and still I grieved for Clawface and his dark brown pelt, his friendly amber eyes, and the attentive way that he'd listen to all my stories and worries.

Until I met Firepaw. He was a kitty pet, yes, but his heart was full of a pureness that I now knew did not exist in my old lover's heart. Firepaw was everything that Clawface and more, and I loved him, because of it.

But I hated myself for that. I really, truly did. Perhaps that was why I hesitated to get as close to him as I did Clawface, despite everything in the warrior code that screamed not to do it. In any case, I kept my distance, even as he tried to pull closer.

And then- an approaching storm, building in the air. Not just the clouds that hovered oppressively in the sky, but also the tension in the air as Yellowfang was condemned for stealing kits.

I knew Yellowfang- she was temperamental but good-hearted. She wouldn't have taken the kits. I watched as the others worked themselves into a frenzy over the missing Yellowfang and kits, but I stayed calm. The most logical place that the kits would've been stolen was behind the nursery walls. I headed there first. Maybe I could catch a scent.

As soon as I got outside the walls of camp and into the shadows, I was jumped by an invisible attacker.

As soon as my eyes focused, I gasped-Clawface, standing over me, looking just about as surprised as I felt.

"_Clawface_?!" I hissed. "What are you doing here?"

Clawface glared down at me, finally over his initial surprise. "What does it matter to you?" he snarled back, voice low.

"I-I-"

"Save it," Clawface growled. "I'll just finish you off." His long claws unsheathed, so that they were pressed up against my neck.

"Wha-what?" I gasped, feeling my air supply being cut off and blood trickling down my neck. "Why?"

"Why? WHY?" Clawface dug his claws in deeper. "Because you left me! You left me, alone, as if the past moons hadn't happened. You ignored me, shunned me, when I tried to reach out to you when I needed it most! And THEN," he snarled, face mere whiskers away from my own," then, when I think it can't get any worse, that kittypet joins ThunderClan, and every time you look at him I see that look…that look on your face-"he broke off, a pained look across his features. "…the same one that you used to look at _me_ with…,"he whispered sadly.

I watched him, guilt and nearly-forgotten love twisting in my chest. "Clawface…,"I murmured, unable to express how I felt at the moment.

My voice must have triggered something, for the next moment he looked up, eyes blazing with that unnatural fire like they had when he had been planning the murder of Raggedstar. "So now," he smirked, "I'm going to teach that low-life piece of scum exactly what it feels like to have your heart broken." And with those final words, he pressed his paws against my throat as hard as he could.

The last thing I saw was his horrified face as he realized what he'd done to his love.

The last thing I thought was,_ So he does still have a kind heart. That's good…_

And the last I heard were his anguished whimpers. "No, I didn't mean it! Come back, Spottedleaf, please!"

"I love you Spottedleaf, please don't leave me…"

_I love you, too, Clawface…I love you, too…_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Maybe I should change the title to "Angsty Warriors One-shots". That's how all these are turning out.**

**Hmm….This could have been good as a multi-chaptered fic, too. Oh, well. Too late, now.**

**Spottedleaf wasn't too terribly out of character, I'm feeling pretty proud of myself.^^**

**As always, review and tell me what you thought about it!**

**So, um, like, yeah,**

**~VeridianRose**


	4. Regrets

**Warriors One-Shots**

**What an original idea**

**Okay, so I was flipping through the character filters, looking to see which characters were most popular, and which one had never been done, yada-yada-yada, when I saw the name WhiteClaw.**

**If you don't remember, he's from the second book, he's killed by Graystripe(more or less) after he falls over the edge of the gorge during a battle. Leopardfur, a deputy at that point, got all worked up…..**

**Anyways, a bit of insight on my new story. Whiteclaw's point of view, implied leopardfurXwhiteclaw . And no, my one-shots do not connect to each other, they are all individual. So if anything contradicts, now you know why.**

**Don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. On with da story.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Regrets**

It's funny how imminent death can make a cat realize everything that he's been missing. It's like, one can live in ignorance and take everything for granted for his whole life, and then, just as he's about to die, he finds that everything that he ever wanted has been right in front of him the entire time. Regrets and what ifs come rushing up, and one wishes that he could go back and fix past mistakes, but, of course, it's too late by then.

_Ironic_, I thought bitterly as I plunged over the edge of the gorge.

Why did life have to be like that? Up until now I had been perfectly content with the fact that I was a loyal RiverClan warrior, but now I wished that I had done more.

Tried harder as an apprentice.

Been a better mentor.

Got along with more of my clanmates.

And Leopardfur….Well, I wished that she had never been made deputy.

_If things were different…_I thought, breath knocked out of me as I slammed into the rushing river rapids.

_But they aren't._

The river surrounded me, pummeling my body against rocks. I couldn't survive much longer….

"WHITECLAW! NO!"

Was that Leopardfur? It was so hard to tell…

The river laughed mockingly at me as it dragged me under. Underneath the rushing water above me, this world was peaceful and silent, the blue-grey water almost beautiful as it swirled around me.

I couldn't breathe, but I didn't have any more energy to struggle. Instead, I felt myself floating into a dream…

_I dreamed I was a kit again, short-legged and foolish. My father was trying to teach me the hunting crouch as I watched quietly._

"_See? Just like this," the tom mewed. "Keep your weight evenly distributed, head low, tail down, then move foreword quickly and silently." He demonstrated, then turned to me. "Now you try."_

_I positioned myself like my father, but I was still young, and I tripped over my paws as I tried to creep foreword. I began to cry._

"_I'll never get it!" I wailed. "I'll never be a warrior if I can't do a hunting crouch!"_

_My father lay his tail over my shoulder, quieting my cries. "It's okay, you can always try again," he mewed gently. "Just keep practicing. It'll come naturally."_

_I looked up at him. "Really? But when?"_

_My father laughed. "In time, Whitekit, in time. Now try again."_

_I watched my younger self fall into the hunting crouch again, wishing that I had another chance, just one, even as my dream faded to darkness and I slipped away into StarClan…_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**~VeridianRose**


End file.
